


Taylor Plays with his "Catch"

by Sestra_Prior



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sestra_Prior/pseuds/Sestra_Prior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the "In Which Taylor and Shannon go Fishing" story - just a snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taylor Plays with his "Catch"

**Author's Note:**

> Again, apologies for my mangling of the American language :-(

“You’re bad for business, Shannon.”

The voice came out of the darkness, causing Jim to jump and curse. He spun round, scanning for the speaker’s whereabouts, finally spotting Taylor leaning against the side of a nearby building.

His heart was pounding and his stomach jumped uncomfortably, but Jim put on a calm face as he went and propped himself up by Taylor’s side, quelling a moan as he felt the other man’s warmth against his skin.

“Why might that be?” Jim was relieved there was no trace of his inner turmoil in his voice.

“Cause when I should be concentrating on my work, all I can think about is how best to fuck ya next...on your hands and knees, driving hard and fast into you; or on your back with your heels on my ass pulling me deeper, and watching your face as you come.”

Taylor might have been discussing the next duty roster, so pragmatic was his tone of voice, but his words made Jim’s cock harden in his sweat pants, and the groan he had managed to contain earlier forced itself out.

He swallowed around a dry mouth, and schooled himself to match Taylor’s laid back demeanour. “I guess you’ll just have to toss a coin.”

“Guess I will.” Taylor peeled himself off the wall, all grace and muscles. His teeth gleamed white in the dark as he turned to grin at Jim. He leant close, his breath hot on Jim’s ear as he said, “Up against a wall might not be a bad idea.” He slapped the wall by Jim’s head. “But getting caught _in flagrante delicto_ with my chief security officer most definitely would be.” 

His hand suddenly dropped to cup Jim’s erection, and he squeezed gently. “Keep ready for me, Shannon. Could use your company on a trip to one of the relay stations next week. Be a couple a days out of compound...you up for that?”

Jim pretended to think about it. “Hmm, I don’t know...will you read me a bedtime story?”

Taylor laughed, and then he was gone.


End file.
